The Department of Radiology at the University of Pennsylvania proposes continuation of its innovative training program with the aim of developing imaging clinician scientists. The expanding role of imaging in clinical care and biomedical research has resulted in an acute need for imaging-based clinician scientists. There is a talented pool of resident applicants to academic radiology residency programs across the US, with only a small fraction pursuing academic careers. Even a smaller fraction of trainees are developed into clinician scientists. The training program described for this proposal continues the residency track designed for trainees interested in careers as imaging scientists. This track was built around the excellent clinical training programs and the large research infrastructure within Penn's Radiology department. The research track includes 1 year of research training during residency and a second optional research fellowship year. Clinical training focuses on areas of specific interest to the trainee in addition to meeting the requirement for board certification. In addition to the research preceptorships, the program includes didactic courses in imaging technology, basic biology, biostatistics, and clinical research design. Research seminars and close mentoring also represent significant components of the program. This integrated training program offered through the National Residents Matching program offers an opportunity to engage residents early in their training, resulting in committed, well-trained imaging clinical scientists, which meets a national need.